Angular velocity sensors (rate gyros) are used in systems such as guidance devices for automobiles (called as car navigation systems) and hand-shake prevention devices for cameras, and the requirements placed on them tend to increase every year. These angular velocity sensors have recently started to appear in other type of electronic devices and thus they are required to be smaller.